


50 Shades of Castiel

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: When Y/N finds a pile of books that someone has obviously been "researching" she never dreams that the object of her affections would admit to it being his. She really never expected it to have quite such a good outcome either.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	50 Shades of Castiel

50 Shades of Castiel

Pairing: Reader + Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: Castiel is trying to learn about humanity. Dean takes a perverse pleasure in giving him things to read. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for the Reader Cas now wants to experiment.

Warnings: OMG so much smut. BDSM, Spanking. Dirty talk. Profanity. Blasphemy,

A/N: You can blame @cookingglitterfairy for this. Or congratulate her. Whichever.

You knew when you saw the book that it was going to cause a problem. It was sitting on the library table, amidst a pile of other very weird and frankly naughty books. Dean was raiding his porn stash again. You picked up 50 Shades and stuck your tongue out at it, making a sound of utter disgust.

“Dean! Why are you leaving your weird pervy shit all over the table?” The response came from down the hall.

“That’s not mine. Talk to Cas.”

You blinked. And blinked again. Castiel, angel of the Lord, was reading horribly written bondage porn? No no no, this was not his fault. This was Dean. You piled the books into a stack and carried them down the hall. Dean had put his headphones on and his eyes were closed. You dropped the entire armload on the bed, all over his feet.

“Hey!” He yanked the headphones off. “What the hell Y/N?”

“I know this was you. That sweet angel is having such trouble adjusting to the world and you give him this shit to learn from? Really? I mean the least you could have done is give him something accurate. This garbage,” you held up 50 Shades. “This is such total and utter crap. And why would you want him to know any of this anyway? He can barely talk to women! What is he going to do with this information?”

Dean was smirking and trying to hide it, but you didn’t know why. It was very suspicious.

“Dean,” you said it in that tone. He threw up his hands in innocence.

“I swear to you on Baby that it wasn’t my idea.”

“If not yours then whose?”

“It was mine,” said a low voice from behind you. You shivered at it and tried to hide it. Dean smirked again. Slowly you turned to meet the most gorgeous blue eyes you’d ever seen. Castiel had certainly chosen an attractive vessel long ago, though you doubted he knew it at the time. Hell, he might not even know it now. And you were positive he knew nothing about how you felt towards him. You couldn’t say you loved him, although you were incredibly fond of him. No, you lusted after him, badly, and you felt so utterly wrong about it. You hid it as best you could. Cas didn’t pick up on it, you were pretty sure. But Deans smug little grin told you he fucking knew, and wasn’t above “educating” Cas on the subject. It’s why you were shocked to hear Cas say that the porn was his idea.

“Y/N, may I speak to you privately?” Your mouth was hanging open in an unattractive way. You shut it before you could catch flies and nodded.

You shut Deans door behind you and went down the hall to your room, inviting Cas in and shutting the door behind you. You turned and opened your mouth to ask the question and were stopped with the deepest, most amazing kiss you’d ever had in your life. It nearly dropped you, your reaction was so intense. God, had it been so long? But it wasn’t that, and you knew it too well. It was him. That man, who you’d just labeled a “sweet angel” moments ago, was absolutely destroying you with a single kiss. When he pulled away you grabbed him by the lapels to hold yourself up. When your eyes focused again you looked up at him. He looked pleased.

“Cas,” you breathed, trying to steady yourself. “What…”

“I wanted to make sure I did it right the first time.” You were still dizzy. You actually shook your head, trying to make sense of the words. You propped yourself up against your door, laying your head back.

“Cas I don’t understand what’s going on right now.”

“I have noticed your reactions to me.” You started to curse, fluently and creatively in your head. “I think you forget sometimes that with my Grace intact I can hear much of what goes on in your mind, especially when it involves my name.” He stepped closer to you, much too close. He looked down, watching his hands as they glided over your skin, up your arms. You closed your eyes, screaming in your head that this couldn’t be happening. He leaned into you and you could feel his breath hot against your neck as he spoke in your ear.

“I know how you feel when I simply speak, Y/N.”

A soft moan escaped you before you could stop yourself. An electric spark zinged right through every nerve until it hit the bundle between your legs and instantly reacted. And damn it you knew he knew. Your breathing was too fast. You were light headed and your heart was racing. You were trembling and hot wherever he touched you and he wasn’t backing away.

“Cas,” you breathed. “Please.” You didn’t know what you were asking for, you just knew something had to give or you were going to pass out. This was unreal! How was this even happening? Where had the angel gone? Who was this person, this seductive thing purring in your ear?

“Oh, I’m still me, Y/N. I’ve just found a new way to get what I want.”

His hands, which had been resting on your shoulders, came up your throat and dove into your hair. He grabbed hard handfuls and pulled until your head went back with another moan. His hands tightened in your hair until it hurt and his voice was harsh in your ear, more aggressive than you’d heard him even when he was using heavens flame to smite demons.

“I want you, and I decided if I was to have you then I wanted you completely.”

He licked a hot line up your throat and then kissed you vicously, tongue, lips and teeth giving no quarter. You were struggling against him but he held you there as though he were made of steel. You already knew now that he’d been listening to you for a long time. Every random sexual thought, every dirty fantasy, every violent session of self pleasure you’d had with his name in your mind he had heard, and clearly taken to heart. He knew what he was doing. He was playing you, picking at every desire you had, and you were weakening much faster than you thought you ever would to a man. As your legs started to give out he pushed a knee between them, holding you up by his thigh. You were pinned now, with your most sensitive part against the hard muscle. He broke the kiss and looked at you, watching you as he moved his leg between yours. You bit your lip trying not to make noise, but the gasp of air was audible as the friction arced through you.

“Please, Castiel!”

At the sound of his full name he bit you, hard, sucking a purple welt on the side of your throat until you whimpered and squirmed against him. You couldn’t help grinding yourself against him. Your only solace was that you could feel his arousal too, hot and hard against one hip. You’d been digging your nails into your own door, fighting this, trying so hard not to give in. This was wrong! You were watching an angel fall to this base form of carnality. You started to say all of that and he cut you off with a sharp word.

“Don’t. Don’t tell me who I am, what I am. I know it better than you do. You have no power to corrupt me, Y/N. This is a path I choose. I want to possess you, body and soul. Just submit to me.”

And everything in your body screamed to say the words, while your baser nature, the part of you that was strong and independent. The part of you that had fought and scraped to be where you were, to earn the respect of the men around you. That part denied him. In the end both sides won.

“Never.” you growled, before surging forward, locking your mouth on his and digging your nails into his shoulders, pulling him forward. You fought the pull of his hands in your hair, letting the pain spur you on. You ravished him, much as he had you, twice now. You could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest as it was his turn to moan at your touch, your aggression. But when a hand reached lower he seized your wrist and shoved you against the door.

“Oh no, not yet.” He smiled, utter wickedness in his eyes, and a rush of wetness followed, which made his grin wider.

“I have such plans for you. And you will enjoy them. You will suffer pleasure until all you can think of is me, until only my name echoes in your mind. And when you have suffered enough, you will beg me to give you what you need.”

“Oh, god,” you moaned aloud. You were already wound tighter than you thought you could bear. His voice alone was torturous, never mind the evil, sexy things he was saying. Damn Dean and those books! While your eyes were closed, trying to fight off the pull of his voice, fabric wound about your face. Your eyes shot open, only to meet blackness, and he pinned your arms when you reached for it.

“No. You’ll see nothing until I decide it. You will have to be content with my words and my touch for now.”

You felt the air shift and heard the flutter of wings. The air cooled and you smelled cement and metal. You had a feeling you knew where you were. Your suspicions were confirmed as your arms were wrenched above your head and steel manacles, that you knew were rune bound, snapped closed around your wrists. You clasped your hands around the chains, using them to balance. You weren’t hanging, but you were stretched and your feet were only partially on the floor. He would have control of your movement, and he proved it by pushing you slightly, watching you sway to one side before you balanced again.

“Mmm, as much as I would like the pleasure of stripping you I think I’d rather enjoy your skin without the effort.”

At his words cool air flowed around you, touching all of your heated flesh as it was exposed to the room and to his eyes. You blushed, actually blushed, fiercely, as you felt it. Knowing his eyes were roving over you, taking in each scar, each imperfection. You knew you were muscled from fighting, but you also knew where you still had too much fluff, and how badly some of your little “souvenirs” from hunting marred you. You felt the air move and squeaked as a sharp slap landed on your bare ass.

“If I hear those thoughts again from you you will regret them. You are exquisite. Every mark on you is a beautiful tale of the woman you are, and those marks all belong to me now, as do you.”

His hands, warm and softer than the boys, rubbed over the reddened spot on you buttocks. Just to make them even, you assumed, he smacked the other side, smoothing his hand over it. You could feel the two handprints on your skin, hot marks. You flushed. His hands moved then. So lightly he explored you. His hands ran from your ass up the tapered part of your back, his thumbs on either side of your spine, all the way up to your shoulders. With his arms raised to mirror yours you could feel his body heat against your back. You wanted to feel him pressed to you, as he had been during those kisses. But no. You felt him circle around you, and his hands travelled down your arms, spreading over your throat, tracing the lines of your collar bones. Lower he went, slowly, watching as you arched your back, presenting him with tender flesh. And he accepted your offering. Warm fingers curved over your breasts, cupping them in his hands, feeling their weight, their softness. He rubbed a damp thumb across them and blew, the nipples puckering in the cool air. He teased them with his finger tips, pinching and pulling, listening to those little noises you made. Then he left them, spreading him palms over your stommach and flaring them across the curve of your hips. His fingers traced the delicate skin inside your hips, making you squirm, and then slid down your legs.

That wasn’t where you wanted him. Every place he touched burned like fire, and you were so hot you thought you’d burst into flames. You clouldn’t see anything, and it made every stroke, every feathery tickle of his hands feel a thousand times more intense. From as low as he was you knew right about where his head would be, and you ached to feel him. As he slid his hands up your thighs again his thumbs pressed you open, exposing you to his eyes. You bit your lip, trying so hard not to plead for what you wanted.

“So delicate. You are even beautiful here.” He rubbed his thumb from the bottom of you up to circle around your clit. Yes! That was what you wanted. You needed his touch, on every part of you, but there especially. The need there was heavy, and he could feel it as the gentle circle of his thumb drove you in a slow climb. He got you so close, and then stopped. He hands suddenly gone. You whimpered.

“You are so desperate for my touch, and yet I think any stimulation would do. Do you deny it?”

“Cas, please, why do this? I could do so much more…”

“But what you can do is not nearly as important as what *I* can do.”

You heard a sound. It was a high pitched whistling noise, of something thin whipping through the air. Your eyes widened beneath the blindfold. He trailed the leather capped end of what you could only assume was a riding crop across your lower back. He swept that same tip down the rounded edge of your ass and teased it between your legs. You gasped as he found your center and began stroking you with it. You moaned, trying to move against it, to encourage the friction. He removed it and laid a stripe across your bare buttocks. It was sharp and fast, different than the feel of flesh on flesh. It stole your breath for a moment. His voice came near.

“Only when I say.” You started to get angry. This was ridiculous. It didn’t matter how good it felt. He was trying to get you to submit your will to him, and that just wasn’t going to happen. You decided to stand up to him, or perhaps provoke him, you weren’t sure which.

“Petty tyrant. This is how you want me? Some tame mewling little kitten? I expected better from you Cas. I expected more.”

The crop whistled through the air and another burning lash marked you. You did make a noise that you refused to refer to as mewling.

“I can hear you in there, you know. No one, least of all I, would ever accuse you of being less than a brave and tough woman. But this isn’t about hunting, or about the fight, or even about "keeping up with the boys”. Why fight what I’m offering you? You’re so tight I could play a marching tune on your skin. And you love what I’m doing to you. You fight it, but every word and every mark sends a rush of heat between your legs. You’re so wet for me right now that I can see it without even parting you.“ He striped you again and pain mixed with pleasure lanced through you. You ground your teeth.

"You. Can’t. Break. Me.”

“Oh we’ll see about that.”

For another ten minutes he worked on you with the crop. Teasing you to that knifes edge and then bringing you down again. You knew you had welts across your buttocks and thighs, even a few in the front. You were swinging from the chains, unable to keep yourself now from writhing. Everything he did just made you burn. You’d been driven to the brink of orgasm and denied a dozen times since you entered the room and you didn’t think you could take much more. The blindfold over your eyes was damp with tears of frustration. Sweat dripped from your body. All you wanted, all you could think of, was Cas. His hands, his lips, the feel of him hot and wanting against your body. You were screaming for it, begging for it in your head, but your jaw was clamped shut.

“Tell me, Y/N. Tell me what you need.” You shook your head, defiant, though you cried inside at your own stubborness.

Then he put his hands on you, and you moaned wantonly. His hands were everywhere, tickling and teasing every inch of you. He brushed his hands over the welts on your back, scratching his nails every once in awhile, which made you gasp, but not unpleasantly. When he squeezed your breasts hard in both hands you thought you’d pass out. You could feel his fingers digging into you. He’d leave bruises so deep they’d have his damned fingerprints in them and you didn’t care. Then you felt his mouth. Those soft perfect lips pulled one nipple ninto his mouth and he rolled his tongue around it.

“Oh, God, Cas, Yes Please!” You couldn’t help it. At your words he sucked, hard and you bent back. One of his hands went to your hip to keep you from swaying out of his reach as he sucked, licked, and bit your nipple until you couldn’t stand it. Then he gave the same treatment to the other and you were a wet, whimpering mess when he was done. He deliberately let you feel as the hand that held you steady brushed down and nimble fingers dipped between your thighs.

“Cas!” You breathed his name desperately as he slowly stroked fingers through your wetness.

“Say the words, Y/N. Only say them and we can both be fulfilled.” He thrust his fingers inside you and you snapped. You couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted him too badly.

“God, yes! I give in! I’ll be yours Castiel, just finish it!”

“Well done, my lady.”

The manacles released your hands and you fell into his arms. You kissed each other and clung like you’d never touched another human being in your entire life. You realized he was naked as your hands and mouth travelled. Before you knew it you were on your knees and had taken him full into your mouth. HIs hand fisted in your hair and he groaned as he forced your head down. He was bouncing off the back of your throat and you did your best to use your hands and tongue on him, trying to drive him as wild as he’d made you.

“God, Y/N, your mouth!” You grabbed his hips, bobbing your head hard and fast until he had to pull himself physically away from you to avoid ending it too soon. He pulled you back up, kissing his own essence from you.

“I need you. I need to be inside you.”

“Yes, please!”

He took a tight grip on your ass and lifted you, setting you on a table you hadn’t known was there. His mouth crushed yours and swallowed the moan as he pushed inside you. You had started tight but were tighter yet because of the repeated tensing. God but it felt amazing. Stretched around him, squeezing him near to bursting, the warm wet heat of you gliding his movements as he worked inside you. He drove into you and you came within the first few thrusts, having been kept so close to the edge for so long that you couldn’t fight it. You screamed, seizing around him and he actually growled curses into your neck, fighting to control himself as you pulsed around him. But he kept going, and you encouraged him. You built right through the sensitivity of the first and rapidly approached a second one.

“Cas, oh god, please…!” He snatched the blindfold from your eyes. You’d forgotten it was there. The light in the room was dim and your eyes adjusted quickly.

“Come for me Y/N. Let me see your release in your eyes.” You gasped, rocking against him as he hit the end of you again and again, bumping into your pelvis. Heavy pressure was built high inside you and it broke over you like a wave. You screamed his name, his full name, into the echoing dungeon. He grabbed your hair, forehead against yours and watched your eyes as you came undone. Between the look in your eyes and the feel of your body around him he couldn’t maintain control any longer. He pulled you closer to the edge of the table and took you in several deep thrusts, his eyes lighting blue angel fire when he sighed out your name, like its own little prayer. You clung to each other, held up by the table and each others arms. You learned to breathe again. When you looked into his eyes they were no longer glowing, but you knew you’d seen him lose control of all his vaunted power in the sheer pleasure of what you’d shared. He smiled at you, kissing you, and then met your eyes very seriously.

“I claim you as mine, Y/N. All mine.” There really wasn’t much you could say to that.

“Yes, Castiel.”


End file.
